An access point (“AP”) is a networking hardware device for transmitting and receiving wireless signals to and from one or more wireless devices and a wired network, e.g., the Internet or a local area network. APs are often included as components of routers and provide wireless signals such as Wi-Fi used to connect wireless devices to a wired network. These hardware devices ideally are located in a position within a room or area space in such a way that signals transmitted to and from the AP are not blocked, interrupted, or otherwise attenuated. Walls, heavy furniture, and other objects may weaken, disrupt, or block such signals. Therefore, positioning of the AP in a central location within a room or other area is desirable; however, such locations leave the AP visible, which may be undesirable for aesthetic purposes. Alternatively, the AP may be concealed inside a closet, for example, a media closet, or within a cabinet; however, for the aforementioned reasons related to signal attenuation caused by transmission through walls or furniture, such positioning may also be undesirable.
The AP may also be attached to a wall or ceiling of a room or other area to provide uninterrupted coverage of the room or other area for purposes of transmitting and receiving signals between wireless devices and the wired network. Again, however, such positioning may be undesirable for aesthetic reasons because the AP will remain visible when installed on a wall or ceiling.
What is needed is a mount for installing an AP in a concealed manner in a ceiling or wall while maximizing signal strength within a room or other area by avoiding installation behind walls and objects that can block or impede signal access in certain areas or throughout an entire room or other area. What is also needed is a mount that enables quick and easy access to and removal of the AP in the event that a new AP must be installed. A further need exists for a universal mount, which may be used to secure and conceal in or to a ceiling or wall, APs in the many shapes and sizes created by manufacturers.